The Fate of Return
by Kohaku-Hime
Summary: only rated 16  for violence  Casa has returned and promises a more dificult fight, not to mention both Mimiko and Jiro are fighting their affection for eachother. Danger at every turn, no one is safe, everyone is in danger.
1. Chapter 1

**Alice: Hello! And welcome to my Black Blood Brothers fanfiction, I am Alice**

**Lizzy: And I am her 'assistant' Lizzy. But I am mostly only here for her to yell at…**

**Alice: That SO isn't true!  
Lizzy: See… anyways we do not own Black Blood Brothers.**

**Alice: That's it?**

**Lizzy: Well there aren't any comments so there isn't anything to talk about.**

**Alice: True**

_Mimiko POV_

I sighed, "Jiro, don't worry about him so much, he's fine." I reassured him, little Kotaru went missing again. He was probably with Anni, the new girl who was his age. Hearing nothing in reply, I turned around, "Jiro?" he wasn't there. Great now he ditched me, "Jiro!" I retraced my steps, where could he be? I can't believe him sometimes! Soon I was at our house, "Jiro?" I looked inside; "Kotaru?" there was nothing. Where are those two? How could they leave me like this? Especially Jiro.

I slapped myself. I had to stop thinking that way; Jiro loved Alice, not me. I wasn't good enough, I never could be. He belonged to Alice, and soon he will die for her. I slapped myself again. No, I wouldn't let Jiro die when Kotaru matures. I will do anything for Jiro to live. I mean, wouldn't Alice like that? Didn't she love him to? I bit my lip, they were both gone and now I have to look all over the special zone just to find them. Ugh! Sometimes those two were a huge pain.

I looked outside, there were dark, heavy clouds covering the sky. I had to find Jiro, and quick. I had never seen him in the rain before, but I know he has been in it. During his fight with Casa a few months ago, and I don't know how he handled. I just know he didn't look to good after the fight. I ran out of out house, "Mimi? Where are you going?" I looked behind my back, "Kotaru? Where have you been? Come on, we have to go find your brother!" Kotaru nodded, "Okay!" he took the lead and we looked for Jiro, but soon it began to rain lightly.

"Let's go there!" Kotaru pointed to a fairly busy street, "Um, okay" I told him, I held his hand so that we didn't get lost, then someone pumped into me, "Sorry" I said I looked around, no one looked like they had noticed, 'who was it?' I thought. But I stood up, "Kotaru?" I called, "Here!" he said, he had been standing behind me. We kept looking and then the rain started to pour. I could barely see two feet in front of me.

"I'm cold, Mimi" Kotaru complained, I gave him my jacket without hesitation. My arms were bare now, and my t-shirt was immediately soaked. It was FREEZING! I didn't complain though, it was better I be cold than him. We walked past an alley and I heard, "Ow! Oh ow! Em Ouch!" I sighed, "This way, Kotaru." I said dragging him into the alley, "there you are!" I said angrily, Jiro looked up, "Oh, Mimiko!" I was mad at him so I said, "This is what you get for leaving me behind." He came up to Kotaru, "Where were you?" Kotaru smiled, "I was with Anni!" he sang. I turned my back to Jiro and said, "Told you he was okay." I heard Jiro come up to me, "Why are you so mad?" he asked lightly. I began to walk away, "Let's go home." I said my tone matching my mood.

When we got home I stomped into my room and slammed the door, I didn't want to talk to anyone, especially Jiro. Why did he just leave me like that, I didn't get it. Did he hate me or something? I flopped onto my bed, I was stubborn and selfish, some of the things I hated about myself. I sat up, "I really need to get over myself" I muttered. What made Jiro so different from any other vampire anyways? Sure he was annoying, handsome, nice, and not to mention he seems to have two personalities. When he is angered he is the fighting one, the Silver Blade but when he is just, himself, he is plain, Jiro. Those two personalities were intertwined into one person, which made me love him more.

Someone knock politely on my door, either Jiro or someone just walked into the house without me knowing, "What is it Jiro?" I asked softly, I wasn't really mad anymore. He walked in, closing the door behind him, "What's wrong Mimiko?" He asked me. I sighed, "Nothing, anymore" He sat next to me and pulled me close into a hug, "I'm sorry" how did he know? Or was he just trying to make me feel better? I felt myself get red, "Its okay"

_Jiro POV_

Mimiko slammed the door to her room as Kotaru and I walked in, "Why do you think she is mad?" Kotaru asked. I smiled lightly, "I don't know" But honestly, I think I did know, it was because I ran off. I went into the kitchen and made some tea for Kotaru, he took it, and "be careful, it's hot" I warned. I felt bad for Mimiko, I had mad her mad…again. I seemed to do that a lot, but she also seems to care about Kotaru and I, I wonder what she thought of us.

I knocked on her door, "What is it Jiro?" How had she known it was me, she was smarter than someone would think. She does tend to get herself into trouble though. I walked in, lightly tapping the door behind me so it would close. "What's wrong, Mimiko?" I asked her, I mean I knew, but it only seemed like the right thing to do. She sighed, "Nothing" there was a short pause, then she said, "Anymore" I sat next to her and gave her a hug, "I'm sorry" I told her gently.

_Mimiko POV_

_Later in the day_

I entered the kitchen, it was 6:30. "Hey Kotaru, what do you want for dinner?" I asked. He ran to me and said, "Egg rolls!" I looked at him, confused for a minute, then and I smiled, "Okay" I started the eggrolls. Then someone knocked on the front door, "Hey Jiro can you get that?" I heard the door open. "They need you" Jiro said. I wiped my hands and went to the door, there stood Sei and Cain, "Um, hey. What's up?" I asked curiously. Sei looked at me and said, "The Kowloon child is back." There was a long silence, and then from behind me I heard Jiro say "Cassandra?" from the sound of his voice he was extremely worried, "We need to get her out of here" he added angrily.

"I'm sure they know that" I said pushing Jiro back with my arm. Cain nodded, "That's why we came to get you, Silver Blade" I held my breath, waiting for someone to say something, I heard nothing. Then I asked, "Why did you ask for me then?" They both looked at me, "Because you have to be ready, as his partner you will have to be there. Are you ready for the danger?" I nodded, "of course!" Jiro looked at me, "Mimiko- " I stared him in the eyes, "I'll be fine" I interrupted.

They left soon after that. I finished dinner and ate, was I really ready for the danger? I still wasn't sure was I?


	2. Chapter 2

**Alice: HELLO!**

**Lizzy: We are finally updating!**

**Alice: No one reviewed so I thought no one was reading the story so I didn't work on it**

**Lizzy: then she found out how to use trafficking and check her email.**

**Alice: Now I am aware that people like my story!**

**Lizzy: But still…review~  
Alice: We do now own Black Blood Brothers!**

_Mimiko POV_

_A few days later_

"The disappearance of the woman is devastating, any evidence relating to the crime is unknown, although her appearance has been reported several times, any leads to where she may be are none" I sighed, the daily news, Jiro couldn't see this, he would just freak out and be really worried about Kotaru. He was so simple minded, stop bad guys, save Kotaru, resurrect Alice, and die in the process. Okay, I would not be okay with that game plan!

I heard the door open, Jiro was home; I immediately turned off the TV. "What did you get?" I asked, since he had gone shopping. He began pulling think out of the bag as he said, "Rice, Teriyaki, noodles, and I grabbed some cookies for Kotaru." His voice was so gentle, sometimes it was hard to believe that he was the so-called, 'Silver Blade'.

Kotaru ran up, "Cookies!" he sang, I smiled, "Not now Kotaru, after dinner." He looked kind of bummed when I said that, but he walked off and talked to Jiro. Kotaru was so positive and sweet, but all the same very brave. Just like Jiro. I looked through the fridge, looking for fish, "You forgot the fish, Jiro" I said, slightly annoyed, how did I not have fish?

"Sorry Mimiko!" he apologized, I smiled lightly, "Don't worry about it; I will go get some now. You stay and watch Kotaru." He didn't seem happy about this, but I left before he could protest. I walked towards the store, I felt like something, or someone for that matter was watching me. I looked around quickly, nothing. That was relieving, but the feeling wouldn't retreat. I took in a deep breath. It didn't help so I decided to ignore it.

Soon I was at the nearby store; I quickly grabbed some Salmon, paid and walked out. My heart stopped for a second, and I immediately began running the opposite direction of home. What was she doing here? What did she want with me? Why Cassandra? Or as Jiro calls her, Cassa. I ran as fast I my feet would possibly take me.

Was Cassandra going to kill me? Probably, I really do get the feeling she doesn't like me, well because of the circumstances. I honestly do think we could have been friends. It doesn't matter now, does it? We can't be friends at all because of these circumstances.

I ran into an alley, I went as fast as I could, then I stopped abruptly, "No" I muttered. There was a dead end. I turned around, I would run. One flaw though, there was Cassandra. Crap. There was no more running from her. I was stuck in one spot, waiting for my doom. Cassandra stalked towards me, my heart began to race. "Ji-!" I yelled, but before I could scream '-ro' there was a knife at my throat. My heart skipped a beat, maybe two. "Say anything, and I will kill you."Cassandra threatened. The Salmon in my bag dropped, Cassandra quickly glanced at it, and then had her eyes back on me. My eyes flickered back and forth. Wasn't there someone who could help me?

_Jiro POV_

_About the same time_

I looked at the clock, where was Mimiko? She was only going to get fish. I was beginning to get worried; she had a tendency to get herself into trouble, and with Cassandra in the special zone that could make things a lot worse. Then it hit me! How had I forgotten? Mimiko is a perfect target for Casa! I had to find Mimiko, and fast! What about Kotaru? I couldn't leave him alone!

But why am I even so worried about Mimiko, she is just a friend, not to mention there are other people who could help. Why did I feel like I _HAD_ to go? Why couldn't I let someone else help her? 'Because if I did it might be too late' a voice echoed inside my mind. I couldn't leave her, every moment she had helped me in a critical situation flashed repeatedly in my head. I had to go, if I didn't I don't what I would do. Mimiko was special to me, I couldn't leave her, especially now.

"Big brother, what's wrong?" Kotaru said, he must have just walked in, there was something very wrong, but I couldn't tell Kotaru that. I smiled lightly, "Do you want to go the young lady's house?" I asked him, already knowing the answer. Kotaru nodded his head, "Why don't you go then?" He went immediately, now I didn't need to explain anything, which was a relief! I ran out looking every for Mimiko, where is she?

_Return to Mimiko POV_

_During Jiro's search_

Cassandra had a hideously evil smile planted on her face, "What are you going to do?" I asked courageously. With the hand she wasn't holding the knife with she punched me as hard as she could in my stomach. For a second I gasped for air, "Be careful, or else next time I will use the knife." Why was she keeping me alive? She had intentions, they weren't pleasant. I wish I actually knew what they were!

I secretly prayed for Jiro to come, but all the same I didn't want him to. I had a feeling this was all to get a hold of Jiro. So I ended up praying Jiro didn't come. Cassandra would hurt him. I felt a huge pain on my neck, a sound of pain exited my mouth, and Cassandra was pushing the knife against my neck harder. Soon I knew why, in front of me was Jiro, and until now I hadn't realized my hands were on her arm, attempting to push it away. Now I was very weary from resisting, but I didn't dare make a sound, Jiro, noticing this said, "Let go of her now!" he began to walk towards us.  
Cassandra's smiled just widened, "Take one more step closer and I will kill her"

**Alice: HAHAHAHA cliffy!**

**Lizzy: Now you most definitely have to update quickly!**

**Alice: only if I get comments, if I don't then…**

**Lizzy: You will never know what will happen next!**

**Alice: We might kill Mimiko**

**Lizzy: Or we could kill Jiro!**

**Alice: so you better comment!**

**Both: see you next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alice: We are back!  
Lizzy: and rather quickly at that~  
Alice: I felt really bad about leaving such a cliffy!**

**Lizzy: That doesn't happen often, she usually likes to be mean and wait for angry readers' comments!**

**Alice: I was feeling nice today, I guess. I just realized I am only mean to my readers on …**

**Lizzy: And 6****th**** graders...**

**Alice: you can't trust most of them I tell you!  
Lizzy:*rolls her eyes* whatever! Anyways we do not own Black Blood Brothers**

**Alice: If I did Mimiko would have ended up with Jiro in the anime and there would be no need for this fanfic!**

**Lizzy:*grabs a clip board* disclaimers, check. Time for comments!**

**Alice: Let's start by most recent to less recent: **

**Mindless-love: well I checked out your profile (cause your profile pic I noticed was Ghost Hunt) and I think you should read my Ghost Hunt fanfic which there is one chapter of the sequel out…. **

**Lizzy: no one is commenting on the sequel though…**

**Alice: Oh be quiet Lizzy, anyways lets move on,**

**InstantStarForever: well here, here is more! I hop you are happy! 3**

**Keeper-of-the-Unreal-World: I hope my story has inspired you to update yours!  
Lizzy: Now we are done!  
Alice: Anyone who reads this we will give them a cookie**

**Lizzy: only if they review!  
**

_Mimiko POV_

_Where we left off_

My heart stopped for a few seconds, I swear it did! Fear rushed through my body as the thought of death swept through my brain. For either me or Jiro. Not to mention the fact that I was completely useless on our part. I was the one who got us in this mess! It was all fault!

Jiro didn't make a move. Why? He should just kill Casa and get his revenge. It didn't matter what happened to me, personally, at least. The company might not be too happy about it though… but Jiro had to stay alive so he could return Alice's blood to Kotaru. It was how it would have to work. Well, nothing I could do about it. Nothing at all. It didn't hurt as much as I thought it would. It means Jiro would die happy. Die. Die? Die! I wanted to slap myself so hard. No I already told myself I wouldn't let Jiro die. I wouldn't! Even if it meant pain in the process.

Everything was still, Casa, Jiro and I. Everything around us kept from moving also. Silence, something that scared me more than death. You wouldn't know what was coming, it could, very well be death, or far, far worse. It raised the fear in ones heart. Made you feel more scared then you really are, breathing shallows, hearts slow, time seems to stop.

Then, as if on queue, Casa laughed loudly, evilly, hatred filled, and just as that laugh sounded, rain began to pour. It hit me very hard, like small marbles were hitting my head. _Hail. This is going to be very bad… _

I couldn't see two inches in front of me there was so mush rain, why hadn't I noticed the clouds before? I was so angry with myself. Suddenly I felt a sharp object pierce my arm, I yelled out in pain, almost screamed, but the sound wasn't as electrifying, well high pitched is the better word to use. Then Casa slammed me into the wall. I don't know what happened to her next, I had blacked out…

Jiro POV

As the rain began

Shit. I couldn't move. I couldn't let Casa hurt Mimiko. Casa's laugh filled the air, just then, rain began to pour. I said nothing. My agony was kept inside. I had to make sure Mimiko was safe. I heard her scream, it stabbed my heart. "Mimiko!" I yelled. There was no reply. I felt myself began to become bone. I had felt this way once before. When I was saving Kotaru. I ran toward the sound and picked her up. She was unconscious, "Mimiko, I am sorry" I muttered. Her arm had been stabbed, my fault. I held her close and ran home. Something that took no effort. Well, since I knew I would be saving Mimiko.

Why did I feel like this? I hadn't felt the same way since I met Alice. I belong to Alice, my blood, life and soul. Everything belonged to her. Why did I feel like I could never leave Mimiko. She was extremely dear to me. _Its more than just that._ A voice spoke in my mind. But what about Alice? I asked it, not expecting a return. Which, obviously I didn't get one.

By the time I got home with Mimiko I was wet to the bone. I set Mimiko down before sitting down myself. I sighed, Mimiko shouldn't be alone anymore. I had to stay with her and protect her. Casa's objective was her. At least that's what I thought. And knowing Casa I was probably right, not a very good thing. So still, I hoped I was seriously wrong.

Return To Zero…err Mimiko

While she is KOed

_ The world around me is dark._ Soon enough I felt warm. I knew I was safe as of now. How did I know? I am not sure. Eventually I am set down on something soft, like a cushion. I was comfortable there, like I would never wake up, but forever be happy. Then I remembered Jiro, and the rain. What had happened to him? Was he safe? It was all my fault. I am such a terrible person! I am a terrible compromiser! All I do is get Jiro and Kotaru in more trouble than they already are! I should probably just leave them be. But then Jiro would just give himself up to Alice, he would die if I didn't stop him.

I didn't know what to do. I just knew what I could do as of right now. Nothing. I was asleep, unable to move or speak, just a soul lost in the darkness. I pushed myself awake, forcing any feelings requiring me to stay awake, out.

And then I woke up, my efforts worked! I saw Jiro lying, resting, without skin or muscle, just bones. So that is what the rain had done to him…

**Alice: So this chappie is done!  
Lizzy: And it only took us like one week to finish it!  
*applause*  
Alice: I was writing this while listening to the Black Blood Brothers opening!  
Lizzy: Multiple times…**

**Alice: yup!  
Lizzy: Eventually it got annoying…**

**Both: PLEASE REVIEW**

**Alice: And I will give you a Thin Mint!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alice: HELLO!**

**Lizzy: You know how long it took you to update, for-**

**Alice: SHUT UP!**

**Uchiha Bara: 15 days!**

**Alice: So it wasn't that bad, right Lizzy!**

**Lizzy: * rolls her eyes* shut it Alice. You are such a dimwit sometimes!  
Alice: You're the one to talk!**

**Lizzy: SHUT UP!  
Alice: You shut up!  
Lizzy: YOU! Get to comments**

**Alice: *mutters* nice change of subject…**

**Keeper-of-the-Unreal-World: I really love your username! Its easy to remember!  
Lizzy: What she means by that is its easy to spell**

**Bara: It is an awesome name…**

**Alice: I can spell! Anyways….*totally ignoring Bara***

**Michelle: Ya…it is short because I am a dork who doesn't think I can read long chapters**

**Lizzy: Or write for that matter…**

**Alice: Like you can do any better!**

**Bara: I can!  
Alice: SHUT IT!  
EmoFan: ironically Bara and I were writing emo-ish poetry last night at like 10:00 because we felt like it…**

**Bara: I think it was later then that…**

**Alice: No one cares, anyways, it was really good! But here we are updating, aren't you happy!**

**Lizzy: We do not own Black Blood Brothers…**

**Alice: We wish we did…but we don't…**

**Lizzy: Ok now that we are done with everything lets start the story!  
**

_Mimiko POV_

I sat next to Jiro; he unconsciously regained his flesh and bone. I sighed, "Jiro, I, I am so sorry." My eyes began to water, but I refused to let myself cry. I took of his hat and set it on the ground. _Where_ _did Kotaru go?_ I suddenly wondered. He wasn't with Jiro! He was probably with the new girl, Anni. I hoped he was. I don't know what I would do if he wasn't. Heck, what would Jiro do? Go looking for him, obviously. If I didn't know better I would think that Jiro was dependent on Kotaru. But I do, he just cares for his brother a lot, or does he care for Alice? I couldn't help but wonder…

Jiro's eyes slowly opened, "Jiro!" I exclaimed. He sat up and closed his eyes slowly and sighed, " Are you okay, Mimiko?" I nodded quickly, "The question is, are you?" He smiled, almost laughed, I stared at him. How could he laugh at a time like this, "You don't need to worry about me." he assured, ironically it was hardly reassuring. "Jiro" I said quietly. He looked at me, not making a sound. After a long silence he said, "Yes, Mimiko?" my breathing seized, I didn't know what to say anymore, so I said what I knew I should say, "Jiro, I am sorry" He sighed, " Mimiko, stop apologizing for things that are not your fault." I said nothing.

There was an unbelievably long silence, we shared no words. I began to make sushi, I didn't know what else to do. After a few minutes, I asked, "Where is Kotaru?" I heard him stand up, I ran out, "Sit!" I commanded pushing him down, he stared at me, then said, " I can- "

"No!" I said, "Where is he?"

"Uh, Anni's house?" he said, quite confused, I walked out the door saying, " I will go get him, you finish dinner." I was being rather commanding, I just didn't want Jiro to get hurt, again. As I walked up to the door, Kotaru was walking out, "Mimi!" he said excitedly, he looked at me, "Are you okay?" he asked, I gave a baffled stare, "What do you mean?" I asked him. He looked startled, like I didn't notice something extremely obviously, "You are as pale as a ghost" My heart stopped, "What?" he put his hands to his face, "You are pale" I grabbed his hand and led him home without saying anything.

When we walked in the door, I let go of Kotaru, ran past Jiro(who was, if fact, in the kitchen) and entered the bathroom. I examined myself in the mirror. I WAS pale. Kotaru was right, but why was I pale? Was I sick? Loss of blood? Probably not the second option, but I didn't know what was going on! I felt my forehead, I was normal. Why would I be so pale? I know I am not scared, but what could it be? Jiro hasn't noticed anything yet. Maybe I am just crazy. Inside I hoped I was.

_Jiro POV_

Mimiko whipped past me, she seemed worried. I wondered what was wrong. Still, I did nothing. I just did what she had told me to do, finish the sushi. I was very worried, she had cuts on her leg and arms, and she was running around like that. They had recently closed up, If she keeps running they will open up again!

**Alice: okay I know it is a bad place to end a chapter but I just don't know what else to put in the chapter so…**

**Lizzy: Writers block again**

**Alice: I heard it was going around, so I guess that's it…**

**Lizzy: What ever, please review with you know, inspiring words **

**Alice: for a young author**

**Both: until next time, please read and review!**


End file.
